


[Working Title] KHR Concept Story Prompt Fills

by Angelic_Xia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/pseuds/Angelic_Xia
Summary: Concept prompt fills for KHRChapter One: Yamamoto Takeshi; toxic baseball teamChapter Two: Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari Kyōya; "I'm so cold."Chapter Three: Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi; Dragons





	1. Yamamoto Takeshi - Toxic Baseball Team - Self prompt

_**Takeshi - toxic baseball team - myself**_

 

Takeshi looks at his so-called friends. “I’m not sure I do. Tell me, in very little words, exactly what you think I should understand about what you just said.” He smiles in sharp satisfaction at the collective nervous swallows of the team he once thought were his friends. “Tell me why the person who saved my life when I was on the edge of the roof is ruining it. Tell me why the guy who treats me like a human being and Tsuna as the most important person in the world when we both need that so badly is “a disgusting gaijin waste of air”. Tell me why I should drop them like poison. Convince me I would be reasonable and a good person by doing that and maybe I won’t drop you like acid. And if the words ‘useless’, ‘delinquent’, or any related words or variations are used, you all automatically lose the right to breathe near me.”

“But they are!”

“Shut up, Okumura!”

“Too late.” Right there in the middle of the field he strips down to his boxers and undershirt and grabs a few of of the lighters in his bag from who knows where - some of Gokudera’s crappy disposables, probably. To screams and denials and pleas, he cracks several open and pours the fluid on his uniform and cleats and copies one of the neat tricks Hayato showed him how to pull with the sparker and lights the pile on fire.

"Yamamoto!"

He walks off calmly, and shouts back to them, “With my dying will, I will protect my precious people. With my dying will, I will be the rain that drives away the evil spirits and keeps them calm, safe, and happy.

And he does.


	2. Kusakabe Tetsuya - "I'm so cold." - Metronome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: major character death
> 
> For Metronome_I_Hear

_**Kusakabe Tetsuya - “I’m so cold.” - Metronome**_

 

“I’m so cold, Kyo-san.” His eyes are closed; he can’t see a thing, but he can feel that it’s raining, and he’s so cold the rain on his face feels warm.

“I’m so sorry, Tetsu. This shouldn't have happened. I should have done better, paid more attention.” His boss’ voice sounds choked, strained.

“You should - you should get out of the rain, the cold, Kyo-san. Not fair for you. I’ll follow you soon.” More rain falls, and it’s peaceful, he decides, the cold.

“I’m staying, Tetsu, until the car gets here. Sleep. I- I’ll wake you up when the car comes.”

“All right, Kyo-san. Please do. I’m…”

He drifts off in the middle of his thought, and Hibari Kyoya cries openly, sobs echoing in the empty warehouse, for the first time since he was a small child as he closes his best friend's eyes for the last time.


	3. Gokudera Hayato - Dragons - Metronome_I_Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically a section of a planned fic.
> 
> For Metronome_I_Hear.

_**Gokudera Hayato - Dragons - Metronome_I_Hear** _

 

He’s supposed to be meeting Kyōya for another lesson on Namimori … etiquette, but he _needs_ to investigate the surge he’d felt last week. It has been pulling at his ‘other’ senses since the day of the Sky Battle and now he can’t ignore it any more. The pull leads him to the base of a cliff in the woods, and he starts at the set of raw-constructed wooden stairs winding up the rock face, painted Shrine-red with sets of red Torii at the base and at every turnback. The silver foxes stare at him warily, squinting their eyes at him before relaxing, and their tails get bushier and … split? Huh. Spiritually-attuned yogitsune. Reigitsune. “Huh. You build these?” The three-century fox - the youngest, and that scares him, that a four-tail fox is the youngest of those gathered - nods. “Am I allowed up?” Another nod, and he bows. “Arigatou, Shrinekeeper-san.” The four foxes scatter.

At the top he finds evidence of a new shrine under construction, and a familiar bag set at the base of another cliff. “Yakyuu-baka?”

A familiar head pops over a small ledge where the pull is coming from. “Oh! Gokudera? What are you doing here? Hibari send you over? I could use a bit of help, actually; you do demolitions, right?” Ever dug a pond with those bombs of yours? We outlined the pond and the stream, and there’s depth measurements, and -” he cuts the idiot off.

“What is this place? Even I know it’s new, and it’s been calling me since the end of October. And it feels familiar.” The idiot just stares.

“Gokudera … what do you know about, well, us?” The idiot gestures around him. “This?”

“Not much. I’m supposedly some sort of succubus, primarily feeding on Cloud flames. Kyōya is a half tengu? Wait, ‘us’?” The idiot is human, isn’t he?

“Come on, I think we all need to talk.”

* * *

He stares at his Sky, stunned. A dragon? A real, honest Carp Dragon? “Juudaime, wha-” He blushes as the tip of that gorgeous, fluffy-tipped tail gently brushes his lips, and the idiot Sword - apparently not a sword-idiot, but the Sword itself manifested to save the man he now calls his father - laughs.

His Sky’s voice echoes from everywhere and nowhere, though his jaws continued to stay slightly open in a level smile. “The day of the Sky Battle I climbed a cliff and performed a feat requiring hereditary wisdom. It broke the Seal I didn’t know existed. I won’t leave Namimori now. It’s why I gave the Rings away. Primo and the other bosses weren’t happy, but they understood. Timoteo threw me away by their laws. Xanxus is Decimo, but I do need to start the change he wants. I look too much like Primo and he like Secundo for it to be any different. When I come back, will you follow me? Will you leave the Mafia, Hayato?”

He gapes when the tail lifts away. “For you, Juu- Tsuna. For you, anything. You saved me from myself. And besides -” He smirks. “- you’re a carp dragon and you want me as part of your Hoard. Who am I to say no to a UMA?”

Tsuna stumbles back into human-shift and laughs. “Ah, Hayato! Never change.”


End file.
